Una nota: varios sentimientos
by Fiedrox
Summary: Una nota pasada, tras una tarde de lucha contra el mal, puede influir en los sentimientos de Chat Noir
1. Capitulo 1

"Si te gusta solo deciselo…"

Le repetía su amiga de anteojos y piel morena - _"Le podes hacer frente a una malcriada como Chloé, ¿pero no a él?"-_

\- _No es tan fácil_ – Le respondió – _Vos me conoces, los nervios me consumen desde la cabeza hasta los pies, el cuerpo me tiembla como gelatina cuando estoy cara a cara con él y por más que junte todo el coraje del mundo, lo único que consigo es acabar tartamudeando. Al final lo único que hago bien es el ridículo…me odio. ¿Además alguien como él, rubio, alto, ojos verdes irlandés, sonrisa perfecta, atlético, modelo, millonario, hijo de mi diseñador de moda favorito Gabriel Agreste, y yo una simple chica adolescente con padres dueños de una panadería, alguien tan aburrida, en verdad crees que se fijaría en mí?_ –

\- _Ah amiga mía_ – Suspiraba, con un cierto aire de lastima por su amiga de pelo color azabache, con cierto tono azulado – _Sos linda, inteligente, valiente, adorable, tierna, cualquier chico…o chica se fijaría en como sos, no importa todo lo que te rodea, importa quien sos en verdad_ –

Luego de eso se dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara de nuestra joven enamorada – _por algo sos mi mejor amiga, Alya_ – dándole un gran abrazo para luego irse a su casa.

 _\- Más tarde te cuento y con lujo de detalle mi cita con Nino_ – le gritaba su amiga desde el otro lado de la calle – _Animo Marinette, si te gusta solo deciselo_ –

Sacudiendo sus brazos enérgicamente despidió a su amiga, entra a la panadería, saluda su mama y papa con un gran beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sube a su habitación. Una vez ahí, para pensar en lo que dijo su amiga comienza a dibujar bocetos para un delantal nuevo para su padre como regalo de cumpleaños, en eso sale una pequeña criatura voladora de su bolso, esta criatura es de color rojo, con unos grandes ojos y cabeza algo grande para lo que era su pequeño físico - _¿Estás pensando en lo que te dijo Alya, Marinette?_

 _\- Si Tikki, pero es tan difícil, quisiera que de alguna manera, la que sea, Adrien pudiese fijarse en mí._ – Respondía la joven diseñadora de ojos azules como el cielo.

\- _En algún momento se dará la oportunidad Mari, ten un poco de fe, yo sé que él se fijara en vos._ –

 _\- ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?_ – Insistía Marinette

\- _Por la misma razón que te dijo Alya, por esa personalidad tuya, que es tan única tan especial, tarde o temprano Adrien vera lo maravilloso de tu ser._ – Al finalizar esta frase, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a su portadora. Al mismo tiempo que a lo lejos se escucha un gran estruendo, en eso la joven de pelo azul enciende su televisor, las noticias no habían tardado en mostrar en vivo lo que sucedía cerca del Louvre, el camarógrafo estaba apuntando a un hombre que portaba un traje amarillo que parecía lanzar fuegos artificiales adrede – _Soy el cohetero, Ladybug, Chat Noir preséntense ante mí, o hare volar al espacio y explotar a esta pareja_ – Esa pareja era ni más ni menos que Alya y Nino.

\- _Creo que ya sabes que hacer_ \- Decía la kwami _– Si, Tikki transfórmame_ \- Realizada la transformación, sale por su terraza, balancea su yo-yo y salta hacia la acción.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes recién entraba a su habitación luego de una clase agotadora de esgrima, cae rendido en su sillón de escritorio esperando tener al menos cinco minutos de descanso – _Que termine este día ya por el amor de Dios._ – Exigía el joven, mientras de su mochila salía un criatura similar a la explicada antes, solo que de color negra y con mucha similitud a un gato - _¿Te sientes cansado? Come queso_ \- Mientras se tragaba un pedazo de camembert casi sin masticarlo – _Sabes que odio el queso y…_ \- Antes de terminar su frase vea como una silueta roja pasa balanceándose por los edificios cual un mono en una jungla, era ella la súper heroína de la ciudad, o para el joven, su súper enamorada: Ladybug

- _Es Ladybug_ \- Dijo Adrien soñando parado por 5 segundos, hasta que Plagg, su pequeño kwami decidió encender el televisor para ver las noticias, el Cohetero seguía exigiendo la presencia de los súper héroes de Paris – _Plagg, transfórmame_ – Grito el rubio y salto rumbo a la acción tras su amor platónico.

Cerca del museo Louvre, nuestros jóvenes héroes se encontraron – _Hola mi lady_ – Tras eso un delicado beso en la mano y un guiño coqueto, a lo que la chica de traje rojo a lunares negros solo le saco la mano. Paso un rato ambos héroes vencieron al súper villano, destruyendo el objeto encantado, purificando el akuma, convirtiéndola en una pequeña e inofensiva mariposa blanca y restaurando todo a la normalidad.

Ladybug fue la primera en irse ya que es la que menos tiempo le quedaba para que acabe su transformación, por lo que Chat Noir se hizo cargo de rescatar a los enamorados. Antes de retirarse, Alya agarro del brazo al joven con disfraz de gato – _Sé que no es lo correcto, pero, ¿podrías ir a la casa de una amiga mía y entregarle esta nota? Perdí mi celular y no puedo esperar hasta mañana a contarle esto_ – El héroe tenía tiempo de sobra así que acepto realizar el favor.

"La curiosidad mato al gato". Es una frase muy repetida, que en este caso, Chat Noir, no pudo resistirse a la idea de leer la nota "Adrien gusta de alguien, pero Nino no sabe, ¿y si sos vos Marinette? Decile que le gustas. Saludos tu mejor Alya"

\- _Marinette_ \- El joven no solo quedo congelado, sino que su mente se vacío - _¿Ella…gusta…de mí…?_ – Llego a la terraza de ella, toco su ventanilla y se fue, tan rápido como pudo. Aun con esa nota en mente, sin poder creerlo. Él le gustaba Ladybug, no Marinette, o tal vez no, pero la primera siempre lo rechazaba y la segunda no la conocía bien ¿Qué podía hacer?


	2. Capitulo 2

"¿Que te dice tu corazón?"

 _\- No sé qué hacer -_ Decía el rubio sentado en una esquina de su cama _\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –_ Se volvía a repetir, con un tono de desesperación en su voz _– Marinette es linda pero Ladybug es…ah Ladybug –_ esto último al pronunciar a su heroína sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse – _necesito un tiempo para pensar esto, quizás conociendo más a Marinette pueda darle una oportunidad…pero, no creo que esa sea la mejor opción, creo que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos –_ se agarraba la cabeza y se tiraba de sus pelos el pobre muchacho indeciso – _necesitaría una señal. –_

Dicho eso un pedazo de queso voló por la habitación y cayó en la cara del joven confundido – _Que asco Plagg, sabes que odio el queso_ – dijo Adrien con total repugnancia al lácteo – _pero, ¿y esto?_ – el rubio se agacho y encontró una nota del día de San Valentín o el día de los enamorados para otros, esta carta con una forma tan peculiar, tenía forma de corazón y un poema, que el hecho de leerlo pensó _\- ¿será de Marinette? –_

Dejando de lado al modelo, se encontraba en su habitación rosa, cubierta de fotos de él, nuestra joven de pelo azul, agotada por salvar Paris una vez más del caos. Dispuesta a ponerse su ropa para dormir encuentra en su ventanilla un pedazo de papel, una nota que fue escrita por su amiga Alya que la dejo boquiabierta "Adrien gusta de alguien… ¿y si sos vos Marinette…?". Su pecho se quería escapar de su cuerpo, no lo podía creer, ¿era acaso realidad o un sueño tan maravilloso? Al mismo tiempo, ¿y si no era ella la chica que Adrien estaba enamorado? Sería un desastre, pero mejor pensar en positivo.

 _\- Tikki ven a ver esto, tal vez tenías razón, tal vez tengo posibilidades y Adrien podría empezar a fijarse en mi –_ a lo que la kwami responde _– te dije mi dulce heroína, yo te lo dije –_ ambas empiezan a chillar de alegría, para luego irse a dormir. Ella con una alegría que podría llegar a cubrir todo Paris, es más toda Francia por el simple hecho de que existía una posibilidad de que la peli azul era la chica que Adrien estaba enamorado y por otro lado él con la más grande duda de su vida ¿Estaba enamorado de Ladybug, o es que el hecho de que descubriera que Marinette gustaba de él empezara a sentir sentimientos por ella? Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Suena el despertador, siete de la mañana, y de un gran salto deja su cama, Marinette despertó más que feliz, con su tierna sonrisa de oreja a oreja _– Hoy es el día, se lo diré, y así el sabrá que me gusta –_ Tikki, a duras penas abriendo lo ojos y bostezando entre cada palabra – _esa…es…la…actitud…Mari… -_ se volvió a dormir. Con una sonrisa tierna, la joven de ojos azules la beso en la frente y la metió en su bolso con delicadeza para se pudiera seguir durmiendo. Se duchó, se peino, guardo sus materiales para el colegio, saludo con un gran abrazo a sus padres, desayuno su omelette y partió feliz hacia un nuevo día escolar, con actitud de ganadora repitiéndose en voz baja _– se lo voy a decir, se lo voy a decir, hoy le diré mis sentimientos - ._

Adrien, caso completamente contrario a Marinette, no quería despegarse de su cama, todavía tenía dudas de cuáles eran sus sentimientos y eso lo tenía confundido y triste. Además el sueño se le interrumpió en más de una ocasión por lo tanto no pudo descansar bien, y pequeño detalle faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clases, estaba llegando tarde, aunque no era algo que le preocupase ya que con su doble vida como héroe de Paris, era muy común que llegase tarde a cualquier lugar, sobretodo el colegio.

Suena la campana del establecimiento educativo, Alya saluda a su mejor amiga con un gran abrazo, explicándole cómo fue su situación con el cohetero. Mientras Marinette asentía con la cabeza haciéndose la sorprendida, sin dejar de ver la puerta esperando a que su amor platónico llegase por la puerta del salón. Lo cual lo logro, aunque muy agitado debido a que entro corriendo justo a tiempo antes de que comiencen las clases. Adrien saludo a Nino con su típico saludo de puños y les regalo una sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de mano a sus dos compañeras de atrás. Marinette alcanzo a sonreírle, aunque de manera exagerada, mientras que Alya lo saludo normalmente.

Era la hora de la clase de teatro, estaban interpretando la obra de Rapunzel, por supuesto el modelo de ojos verdes era el príncipe de la obra, y por capricho y por querer llamar la atención quien interpretaba a la damisela atrapada en el castillo con su gran cabellera larga, era quien más sino Chloé. Mientras la pobre Marinette chirriaba los dientes de los celos y el odio que tenía hacia la rubia hija del alcalde de Paris, no por tener el papel principal, sino que por su actitud de arrogancia y de armar escándalo por todo obtenía lo que quería, inclusive que Adrien le prestase más atención.

Avanzaba la obra y era el momento del beso, lo que la joven de pelo azul menos deseaba, quería que sucediera cualquier cosa con tal de que Chloé no toque los labios del amor de su vida. Llámese suerte o no, una bolsa de arena cayo en la cabeza de Adrien, a lo que todos, sobretodo Marinette corrieron a ayudarlo. Mientras el joven rubio dolorido por el golpe se le iba nublando la vista mientras perdía el conocimiento, mientras se desmayaba balbuceaba palabras, pero hubo una que llamo la atención de todos _– Marinette…yo… -_ hubo silencio, e instantáneamente todas las miradas voltearon hacia la peli azul, quien incrédula ignoraba las miradas fijas de sus compañeros _– él dijo mi nombre –_ decía atónita _– Adrien ¿Qué querías decirme? - ._

Pasó una hora del golpe, Adrien había despertado y todo estaba blanco y tranquilo, aunque sentía la presencia de alguien, era Marinette, que había agarrado su mano y se había quedado dormida. El no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla con ternura, verla así, preocupándose por él, cuidándolo, quería abrazarla, su pecho empezó a palpitar fuerte, ¿será que estaba sintiendo algo por la chica de ojos azules? ¿Qué pasaba con Ladybug? Soltó su mano de ella y el movimiento fue tal que despertó a la chica que aun media dormida liberó tres palabras que confirmaron las sospechas del joven héroe _– Me gustas, Adrien –_ y el quizás inconscientemente, tal vez fue el momento respondió _– Vos me gustas, algo,…pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más -_ . Eso fue suficiente para que Marinette despertase con cara de desilusión y tristeza _– Sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad –_ y se retiró de su lado sin antes dejar un par de lágrimas en el camino.


	3. Capitulo 3

"Errores"

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije? – Decía algo atolondrado, como si el efecto del sueño no hubiese pasado del todo - ¿Marinette? – preguntó el rubio, ella ya no estaba, se había ido a paso redoblado liberando unas cuantas gotas de tristeza en su camino. ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? ¿Adrien le gustaba otra? ¿Quién era esa otra y por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella que la peli azul no? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Marinette que sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de su casa.

\- Mari… - quiso consolarla Tikki una vez dentro de su habitación, pero la heroína la interrumpió – Por favor, no hables, no quiero hablar con nadie…-. La kwami solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como su portadora estaba sollozando en su cama con una de las fotos de Adrien sujetada con mucha fuerza en su pecho –Ojala no hubiese estado ahí – decía arrepentida por haberlo acompañado al pobre chico herido luego del accidente en la clase de teatro.

Todavía en el hospital del colegio, aunque ya consciente, Adrien se preparaba para irse, sin embargo por su mente no paraba de repasar la escena de el con ella en la cama donde este reposaba – le dije que me gustaba otra… ¿no? – se hablaba a si mismo el muchacho – fui muy directo, creo que Marinette merece una explicación, ojala me la acepte – quería darse esperanzas de poder arreglar o al menos consolar a la joven enamorada y que ahora tenía el corazón roto.

Mientras en su habitación, ya con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar Marinette esperaba que lo ocurrido fuese un mal sueño, deseaba con toda su alma que este día nunca hubiese pasado… anhelaba poder liberar las palabras correctas con Adrien y que él tenga en claro los sentimientos de la futura diseñadora.

En la mansión Agreste, específicamente en la lujosa habitación del joven modelo, se encontraba este suspirando con pesadez, ¿será que sentía lastima por Marinette? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos para con ella? Para su suerte, o quizás no tanta, el noticiero indicaba que una persona estaba generando caos en Pont des Arts (reconocido por tener cientos de candados con nombres de parejas enamoradas escritas en los mismos), rompiendo candados y generando odio de muerte entre las personas que habían escrito sus nombres en los objetos. Sin dudar un segundo el rubio grita – Plagg, transfórmame – y entra en acción.

Por otro lado, todavía se encontraba Marinette con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada de tanto llorar –me gustaría ser como Ladybug, fuerte, seguro que ella no estaría llorando cual tonta – decía con un pequeño hilo de voz casi inaudible, a lo que su kwami le responde – vos sos Ladybug, no es posible comparación entre ella y vos, porque ambas son la misma persona, dos caras de una moneda – esto dejo que la peli azul dejara de llorar y al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba de su cama su amiga Alya la llama al celular – hola, ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Chat Noir esta solo… ¿Hola, Alya, hola? – la llamada se cortó repentinamente, seguramente su mejor amiga estará priorizando grabar la pelea del bien contra el mal, y por supuesto la luchadora principal, la heroína del traje rojo con lunares negros.

-No es común que llegues tarde mi lady – dijo Chat Noir con su sonrisa coqueta a lo que Ladybug respondió muy seca – no estoy de humor para tus intentos de coqueteo, terminemos con esto -. Si bien la heroína siempre rechazaba o evitaba los intentos de conquista del gato negro, de alguna manera esta vez se sintió distinto, por lo que el joven tras su máscara negra decidió guardar silencio y no insistir con sus chistes malos o comentarios poco inteligentes.

La batalla no fue difícil dentro de todo, pero si fue más larga de lo esperado, a tal punto que terminaron de luchar pasada la medianoche, y ambas personas tras sus máscaras tenían que ir al colegio al día siguiente. Antes de retirarse la heroína de Paris, Chat Noir la agarró del brazo con fuerza – decime que te pasa, por favor – y ella contesto – no es fácil de explicar… necesito estar sola – y el insistía – lo que sea decime, sabes que estoy incondicionalmente para vos, somos un equipo ¿no? – y ella con una sonrisa tímida le explica de forma resumida – me ilusione con una nota de un chico que estoy enamorado y este me rompió el corazón… - la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y un par de lágrimas empezaron a asomarse de sus ojos. Por dentro el héroe de traje negro se sentía mal ver como su enamorada le habían roto el corazón y lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle fue - ¿Quién te hizo algo tan cruel? Siendo tan espectacular, tan linda, considerada, valiente, asombrosa y tantas virtudes más que no me alcanzan ni todos mis dedos ni mis nueve vidas para contarlas – como por arte de magia le regala un broche redondo con el mismo diseño que el traje de ella – gracias…me tengo que ir – dijo tímidamente Ladybug y se fue, sin esperar la respuesta de Chat Noir.

\- Creo que la última vez que fuiste curioso te llevaste una mala sorpresa, ¿no será lo mismo otra vez? – le cuestiono Plagg a su portador mientras comía su décimo quinto queso del día, mientras que el rubio se desvestía para tomar una ducha – no digas eso, es Ladybug de la que estamos hablando – sin embargo tras estas palabras, se notaba cierta inseguridad – al menos espero que esta vez mi curiosidad no me traiga cosas malas – se dijo a si mismo mientras daba un paso adentro hacia la ducha – está muy fría – dio un salto mientras su kwami se reía por lo ridículo que había quedado el rubio.

Mientras tanto Ladybug, ahora acabada su transformación siendo Marinette de vuelta, está escribiendo en su diario unas cuantas líneas de cómo había sido su día – que día tan pesado, ¿no es así Tikki? – La pequeña de ojos grandes responde – sí, ahora a dormir mañana hay que volver al colegio – y Marinette responde algo triste – y verlo a Adrien…-. Terminado de escribir en su diario, la muchacha de ojos azules apaga la luz de su habitación, y espera que lo ocurrido en el día haya sido un error, un malentendido y que pueda encontrarle una solución a su dolido corazón.


	4. Capitulo 4

"Indecisiones y revelaciones"

Era un muelle, la policía se encontraba allí disparando sin éxito contra un cierto marinero frustrado que atacaba a todo aquel que se acercara, por supuesto nuestros jóvenes héroes parisinos hacían su acto de presencia, sin embargo desde un principio la batalla no iba a ser fácil.

 _-¡Cuidado Chat Noir!-_ gritaba Ladybug cuando unos proyectiles en forma de arpones se acercaban de manera rápida y peligrosa al chico de traje negro.

– _Gracias por el aviso, mi lady-_ respondía el gato mientras seguía esquivando las armas letales. El villano decía llamarse, Mobykiller, en referencia a la ballena de fantasía Moby Dick, y su amuleto, un anzuelo en forma de ballena.

Una última oleada de arpones atacó a los jóvenes héroes de Paris, y Ladybug esquivando todos los proyectiles con éxito, logró noquear a su enemigo con su yo-yo mágico y tomando el akuma que estaba en su sombrero, rompiéndolo y purificando a la mariposa de color violeta, gritando finalmente sus palabras mágicas _-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-_

Todo estaba arreglado.

 _-Lo hicimos muy bien ¿verdad gatito?-_ no hubo respuesta _\- ¿Chat…? –_ Ladybug se había dado vuelta para ver a su compañero, aunque la escena que presenció era la peor de todas. Allí estaba él desangrándose y con un agujero a la altura de su pecho que había sido atravesado por uno de los arpones _– Lady…bug…-_ alcanzó a decir Chat Noir, mientras se desplomaba contra el piso y era rodeado por su propia sangre.

Marinette bajo su traje empezó a gritar de horror y desesperación y veía como todo empezaba a derretirse en ese lugar.

De pronto oscuridad, el sudor le recorría todo su cuerpo y un par de lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas. Por suerte estaba en su habitación, fue solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que pareció tan real por un momento.

– _Marinette ¿estás bien? –_ decía Tikki mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su portadora _– un mal sueño, solo vuelve a dormir –_ respondió esta última y ambas trataron de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, la kwami con éxito pero la joven de ojos azules terminó con un remolino de pensamientos que impidieron que lo consiguiese.

Un nuevo día de escuela se aproximaba mientras amanecía en la bella ciudad del amor, y en su lujosa habitación se encontraba el joven rubio, con unas bolsas de ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pómulos de su rostro. _– No pude dormir nada en toda la noche –_ se quejaba Adrien.

– _Se te nota, ¿soñaste con Ladybug? –_ Se burlaba Plagg a lo que el modelo respondió _– ¿es que soy tan obvio? Además en mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas la idea de que Marinette está molesta conmigo porque le dije que me gusta alguien más –_ instantáneamente la cara del chico hizo una mueca de tristeza.

 _\- Si sos sincero con ella quizás, solo quizás, lo entenderá –_ y Adrien le contesta _\- ¿y qué pasa si no lo entiende? –_ Su kwami le responde _– entonces prepárate para lo peor -._

Esto solo hizo que el rubio trague pesadamente saliva, y le dio más miedo encarar a Marinette, pero ahora había otra preocupación, nuevamente estaba llegando tarde al colegio.

Suena el primer timbre de la jornada, toda la clase de Marinette, inclusive ella, estaban en sus respectivos lugares, sin embargo Adrien no había llegado todavía _– ¿le habrá pasado algo? –_ pensaba la joven de ojos azules, mientras la clase de física daba comienzo.

Para la hora del recreo el rubio de ojos verdes había llegado, todavía con sus notorias ojeras y con un mar de malos pensamientos, que todos era originados por cinco palabras _–"entonces prepárate para lo peor"-_ se decía en voz baja una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que trataba de pensar algún plan para aclarar su situación con Marinette.

 _\- Buen día bello durmiente –_ le dijo Nino con un golpe en la espalda que saco de sus pensamientos a Adrien _– buenas Nino –_ apenas pudo contestar el modelo.

 _\- Oh hermano, ¿Qué paso? ¿Sera que el modelaje te está matando? Tu padre no te deja descansar ni un segundo ¿no? –_ A lo que su mejor amigo responde _– solo fue un mal sueño hermano, escúchame, ¿me pasarías lo que vieron en física? –_ Y el moreno le contesta _– amigo sabes muy bien que esa materia no me va, ¿Por qué no le pedís que te preste sus apuntes a Marinette?-_

De todas las personas de su salón, siendo tantas, justo la que más problema tenía para hablarle tras el incidente, justamente Marinette _– no se Nino, tuve un inconveniente con Marinette y por ahora no quisiera generar un peor clima con ella –_ su amigo quedó sorprendido y con curiosidad de lo que dijo, pero no quiso profundizar ya que vio que quien consideraba su hermano separado al nacer tenía una cara triste al mencionar esto.

 _\- Hey ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo al parque a soplar burbujas después de la escuela? Despejarte un poco de tus labores como súper modelo no te vendría mal –_

 _\- Gracias me vendría espectacular –_ Y chocaron los puños.

En la biblioteca, se encontraba Marinette con Alya buscando libros para un trabajo práctico de historia que debían entregar en unas semanas, el tema a tratar, la revolución francesa _– "La Revolución francesa fue un conflicto social y político..." –_ relataba la peli azul cuando su amiga la interrumpió _\- ¿Te pasa algo? –_

Queriendo ocultar lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el hospital del colegio con Adrien, Marinette le contesto _– nada en particular ¿por? –_ obviamente Alya no era ninguna ilusa y rápidamente se dio cuenta cual era el problema _– soy tu mejor amiga, y sé que te pasa algo, y seguramente tiene que ver con Adrien ¿no? –_

 _\- Jackpot –_ dijo Marinette _– la verdad es que…me quede con el hasta que despertó de su estado de inconciencia…y cuando despertó el…lo escuche decir –_ un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo _-Adrien le gusta…otra, dijo que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más-_ sentenció la peli azul empezando a llorar por lo bajo. Su amiga solo la abrazo y ofreció su hombro para que se descargase.

 _\- Eso es duro, pero te hago una pregunta, ¿sabes quién es la otra? –_ esta pregunta de alguna manera cortó en seco las lágrimas de Marinette y respondió _– no, ni idea –_ y su mejor amiga sonrió _– ahí está el tema quizás le gusta una súper modelo, ya sabes, como su mundo son los lujos y estar rodeado de gente famosa y demás, tal vez dijo que le guste alguien más sin querer, como vos sabes, estoy enamorada de Nino, pero me gusta Leo Di Caprio –_ bromeaba Alya y esto hizo que Marinette recuperara su tierna sonrisa.

 _\- Tienes razón, tal vez le gusta un amor platónico, pero no siente nada en particular, quizás lo que me dijo fue inconsciente…pero hay una cosa más Alya, Adrien también me dijo que yo le gusto…algo, ¿Qué puede significar? –_

Alya le responde _– Tal vez hay cosas tuyas que le gustan a él pero todavía no está enamorado de vos, pero de todas formas es un buen indicio, le estas empezando a gustar –_ Esto generó que Marinette empezara a saltar y gritar de alegría, haciendo suficiente escándalo como para que la bibliotecaria las echara a ambas de la biblioteca donde estaban.

Concluido el horario escolar y como lo habían acordado, Nino y Adrien fueron a divertirse al parque con sus burbujas, sin embargo su diversión se vio interrumpida por el ataque de un nuevo súper villano enviado por Papillon o Hawkmoth*, que decía llamarse "el Corista". Su amuleto maldito parecía ser el micrófono que tenía en su mano izquierda que usaba para manipular a sus oyentes.

Nino y Adrien corrieron en búsqueda de refugio a su colegio, por alguna de esas casualidades Marinette y Alya también se encontraban allí, aunque ambas parejas no sabían de la presencia del otro.

 _\- Sera mejor escondernos por separado –_ dijo Adrien a su mejor amigo y corrió hacia una habitación con los casilleros, de pronto el rubio escuchó _– Tikki, transfórmame –_ y sus ojos quedaron blancos, como pelotas de golf, no podía creer lo que vio, le parecía imposible, por instinto lo único que hizo fue esconderse, quería no creer pero era la realidad, su amor platónico, la heroína de Paris, especialmente su heroína, había descubierto, aunque de manera accidental, su identidad.

 _-Marinette…Ladybug…después de todo este tiempo…-_

Creer o reventar, pero era la verdad, Ladybug era Marinette, Marinette era Ladybug.

*aquí les pido que comenten si prefieren que diga Papillon o Hawkmoth, ambos son lo mismo pero me gustaría que dejen su opinión sobre cual nombre les gusta más. Gracias.


End file.
